Golden Sun: Re: Dark Dawn
by Paladin101
Summary: My re-imagining of the Dark Dawn storyline. Now with shipping, but if you don't like it, don't read it, numbnuts! May contain minor profanity. Also, the characters will regularly end up beating the living hell out of each other. Thus, T rating. Indefinite Hiatus.


Golden Sun: Silence Before Darkness

A revision of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn's storyline

Warning! This particular story features considerable difference from the original storyline. Just a heads up. It is actually based on my memories of the game, and some of my own amusing (to myself) revisions to minor plot points and character relationships. I also superimposed some dialogue for Matthew. If you don't like it, don't read it, numbnuts.

Bold words indicate Encyclopedia entries, just because I can.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Golden Sun series.

**Paladin101: **'Sup! I'm back, and I'm ready to party! Really wanted to do this. There's no update schedule, but I finally got Word on my laptop.

**Matthew: **Story points?

**Tyrell: **Translation, he wants to know how it's gonna go. And if he's gonna get a girlfriend.

**Matthew: **Not what I meant…

**Reif: **Well, there are Karis and Sveta… Maybe not Sveta, all things considered. Unless she steps down from her rule. Oh, and there's Himi. She is quite unnoticeable.

**Eoleo:** Huh, yeah. That's kinda weird.

**Paladin101: **Without giving too much away, yes, there is going to be some more shipping in this than in the original storyline, and there are going to be quite a few altered plot points. Some will be more noticeable than others.

**Karis: **Such as?

**Paladin101: **Well, for one thing, the team is going to split up a whole lot more often, and secondly, Matthew isn't gonna cast all the field Psynergy.

**Himi: **It really did not make sense why the rest of us did not appear when casting Psynergy that Matthew was thoroughly incapable of.

**Eoleo: **Gah! Where'd you come from?!

**Sveta: **She's been standing there for fifteen minutes.

**Amiti: **My, that is very awkward.

**Paladin101:** Tell me about it. Anyway, this is all very interesting, but we should probably get started.

**Matthew: **Good idea.

Chapter I:

Dawning of the Quest

(Tyrell's Big Mistake)

PART 1: TYRELL SCREWS UP

The scene was a large cabin, well-made and with a straw roof, on a cliff overlooking a far mountain. A blond-haired man in a blue trench coat, a navy blue shirt, blue jeans, leather gloves, and leather boots walked towards the cabin, followed closely by his son, who looked almost exactly like him, except he was wearing a yellow scarf and did not possess the markings of age of his father. Both were carrying bags full of firewood.

"Alright, **Matthew**. That's enough for one day," announced the man, setting down his pack. Matthew nodded and put his down as well.

"Have you been filling out that Encyclopedia I gave you?" asked the man as they walked to the ridge. The boy responded by nodding yes.

"Good… Hm… **Mount Aleph** has been erupting violently lately. I fear something is wrong. We must find a way to return to **Sol Sanctum**… Perhaps the **Wise One** might help us once more…"

"Oh, **Isaac**! You're always on about the Wise One! Wise One THIS… Wise one THAT…" came a dismissive voice. A large man with fiery red, spiky hair, a brown coat, a green shirt, same-colored trousers, and leather shoes walked up behind them.

"Yes, yes, **Garet**, but we really should check on him. Who knows if he even survived all this. Then again, he's not human, so maybe it doesn't even bother him. **Ivan**'s **Soarwing** should allow us to bypass that lava moat around Mount Aleph, so we can finally check on Sol Sanctum. All the more reason to take Soarwing lessons from **Karis**…" mused Isaac.

"Get OFF the roof, **Tyrell**!" rang out a female voice. Everyone spun around and looked up.

"I'm serious, Tyrell! Put down the Soarwing and get off the roof!" yelled a green-haired girl wearing a white and purple robe and white boots.

"No way, Karis! If Dad, and Isaac can do it, why can't I?" argued a fiery-haired boy wearing a yellow shirt with a green square in the center, leather boots, and green shorts. He also had what appeared to be a jetpack with wings instead of jets on his back.

"Because they're highly trained **Adepts, **dummy! They're strong enough to control the **Psynergy **necessary to fly the Soarwing!" replied Karis agrily.

"But you're still way unexperienced like I am! How come you can fly it?!" countered Tyrell.

"That's because I'm a **Wind Adept, **Tyrell! I'm already used to controlling the wind! _**NOW GET OFF THE ROOF!**_" yelled Karis.

"No way!" replied Tyrell angrily.

Down on the ground, the adults began to argue.

"That's my son up there! What in the world does he think he's doing?!" raged Garet, shaking his fist at Tyrell.

"Not good…" muttered Matthew, staring at his friend.

"It breaks my heart too! You kids are all around 17, and he still acts like a four-year-old!" raged Garet.

"Calm down, Garet! We need to deal with this rationally! Matthew, you're his best friend – get up there and see if you can talk him out of it!" orderd Isaac.

Matthew nodded and ran to the ladder, climbing up so quickly he looked a little like a monkey after a banana, thanks to the adrenaline surging through him. He ran towards Tyrell.

"Don't take one more step closer, Matthew!" rang out Tyrell's voice.

Matthew froze.

"C'mon, you have to understand! I never get to do anything! I just wanna have an adventure of my own. And if I learn to fly the Soarwing, I can do that! The best teacher is experience, y'know?"

Matthew shook his head firmly.

"Whether you understand or not, I'm still doing this!" frowned Tyrell.

"Great, he's beyond reason!" grimaced Isaac, who had climbed up after Matthew.

"Our only recourse is to render the Soarwing useless before he takes off!" Karis told them frantically.

"I'm not afraid…" whispered Tyrell, before running to the edge of the roof.

"NO!" yelled everyone else. But it was too late.

The fool boy jumped.

And was gliding at high speed in a circle out of their reach.

"Yahoo! This is awesome!" he cried in glee, circling quickly, not even noticing that he was dropping faster than was probably safe.

"Tyrell, you idiot! You're already too low to fly back to the plateau!" raged Karis.

"You'll end up flying straight into the ground, you can't keep that thing under control!" raged Garet right next to her.

"Wha – CRUD! You're right, I'm dropping lower! Spiraling faster! HELP!" yelled Tyrell, freaking out.

"How do we get him back?!" asked Garet.

"Hm… We could direct him to the cave on the other end of the woods. He should at least make it there, and then take shelter." suggested Isaac. Matthew nodded his assent to the plan.

"Son, listen!" yelled Garet.

"HELP!"

"Calm down and fly towards the cave at the other end of the woods! Stay in the air as long as you can!" yelled Karis.

"A-and you promise to come get me?!"

"YOU'RE MY SON! Do you really think I'd leave you to the wolves?!" raged Garet.

"A-are you even sure I can make it there?!"

"This is no time for self-doubt! You said you could fly, so FLY!" yelled Garet.

"Go!" yelled both of the blond-haired boys.

"Y-you think I can do it, Matthew? I'll try!"

Tyrell circled one last time and then aimed for the woods.

"There he goes…" said Isaac.

"You really think he can make it to the cave?" agonized Garet, watching his son disappear into the setting so - whoops, sun. Matthew nodded fiercely, watching his friend go.

"Yes. I do. We should go immediately." said Isaac.

"We're coming too!" said Karis forcefully.

"It's dangerous out there. Are you two sure you're up to it?"

Both nodded.

"I am going to give Tyrell SUCH an earful when we find him…" fumed Karis.

"You've got a lot of fire in you for a Jupiter Adept. It will serve you well. Very well then. Be ready in fifteen minutes." chuckled Isaac.

13 minutes later…

"Matthew! Are you ready?" called Karis.

Matthew didn't answer, struggling to pull down his shirt quickly, as he had just washed, correctly assuming that clean meant harder to scent by monsters. Unfortunately, he was not fast enough to avoid the teasing.

"Aw, you don't need to be modest, Matthew. We've been friends all our lives, why d'ya think you need to be?" she teased, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and dug his shortsword out of his box.

"Anyway, your dad wanted me to give you this." she said, handing him an herb.

"Thanks."

"I'll wait by the door. Go search for the rest of your stuff." she said, walking up the stairs.

1 minute later…

Matthew had found his stuff lying around the house and was fully equipped.

"Good, looks like you've got everything. You remember where we're supposed to meet your dad and Garet?"

A nod.

"Good. I'll follow you."

KARIS HAS JOINED THE PARTY!

Matthew opened the door, stepping aside.

"Ladies first." he smirked.

"I'd say you were a gentleman, but then I'd be lying," retorted Karis playfully.

He rolled his eyes as she walked through the door, and then walked after her. The two ran to the bridge a little east of the cabin, when Matthew skidded to a halt and made a gesture for her to be quiet. She complied.

"…so we'll let them progress on their own down the mountain. It'll be a good test of their abilities." Isaac was saying.

"But we don't have time! Why don't we just clear the way?!" protested Garet.

"You forget, as a Venus Adept, I know the land. Right now, Tyrell is safe. I can feel that he has taken shelter in the cave we directed him to." replied Isaac calmly.

"Alright, you wi – uh-oh."

"What are you looking a – uh-oh."

They had finally noticed the two.

"Yes, we're eavesdropping. Don't look so shocked. It's the only way to find out anything around here." frowned Karis.

"Um…" both adults shuffled their feet like schoolboys who have been bad and are waiting for the teacher to determine their punishment.

"Don't even try to defend yourselves. You two were planning to send us down to fight our way through. Right, Matthew?"

He gave a disappointed nod.

"We can explain. You two need to be tested – this is a perfect opportunity." offered Isaac hopefully.

"…We'll let you off the hook, but only because we don't have time for this. Matthew, lead the way."

"Got it."

The two teens ran off down the path towards the cave, Karis twirling her wooden stick. Before long, they were slowly walking through the cave, holding their weapons at the ready.

"You two!"

They turned, brandishing their weapons.

"Whoa, calm down. I just wanted to let you know that monsters can jump out of nowhere – keep an eye out!" said Garet.

They both stared at him witheringly.

"Alright, alright."

The two continued on into the cave.

Five minutes later…

Matthew wordlessly slashed through a last slime as the two panting Adepts made their way through a cave.

"A ravine?" wondered Karis, as they found that their only way forward was across the ravine – but there was a big stone in the way.

"**MOVE!**" commanded Matthew, as a large glowing hand materialized, pushing away the stone into the ravine.

"HOLD IT!"

The two spun around.

"Hrmph! Good job, figuring that out. Then again, it was way too easy." harrumphed Garet.

"Don't be like that, Garet. Matthew did well." Isaac said.

"Wait, you two put that stone there?!" accused Karis.

"Uh…"

"Mean." frowned Matthew.

"Look, you need to be able to figure out at least simple puzzles on your own using your Psynergy." countered Isaac.

"WHILE WE'RE SAVING TYRELL?!" both teenagers exploded. The adults shrank back a little, afraid of Karis's wrath – quite rightfully so, too.

"Ugh! You two are insufferable!"

"A-anyway! You two can recharge your Psynergy abilities by touching one of those **Psynergy Stones**. There's a lot of them around **Vale**." said Isaac, pointing at a glowing purple crystal.

"…Thanks…" frowned Matthew, as the two continued on their way. After navigating a maze of ledges, they were outside.

"MOVE!"

And standing in front of the forest.

PART 2: TRAPPED IN THE TANGLES

"Oh no… Nightfall. The **Tanglewood **is at its worst…" came Isaac's voice again, as both adults walked up to the two teens.

"Even we haven't gone into these woods after nightfall…" murmured Garet.

"First time for everything, and necessary." said Matthew, and the four trekked onward, until Isaac held up a hand for them to stop.

"This is the Tanglewood. After nightfall, it transforms, becoming a maze that ensnares anyone foolish enough to enter." he said.

"Which is why I'm having doubts about Matthew leading." put in Garet.

"In any case, it would most likely be a good idea to lend you two some of our **Djinn**." said the man, stroking his blond beard.

"Wha-ISAAC! You planned that all along, didn't you?!" yelled Garet accusingly.

"You'll lend us some of your Djinn? Using them to battle will make us much more powerful!" commented Karis.

"Dad doesn't joke." shrugged Matthew, but all the same, there was an excited look on his face.

"Matthew, you remember the lesson we gave you two on Djinn, right?"

A nod.

"Good. All the same, perhaps Flint should –"

"NO!" yelled Garet, Karis, and Matthew at the same time.

"I suppose Flint IS a little… Wordy. Very well. Garet?"

"Alright."

Both of the experienced Adepts turned to the younger generation of warriors.

"Ready, Matthew?"

A nod.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

The two members of the Warriors of Vale nodded to each other and several rings of energy – the mark of Psynergy in motion – sprung up around them. Two red spheres of energy and one yellow one leaped from Garet to Karis, while two golden orbs and one crimson one sprang from Isaac to Matthew. Each was an individual Djinni – two Venus Djinn for Matthew and one Mars Djinni, while Karis got the opposite.

"When we started our journey, the only Djinni we had was Flint. Think you two are ready to borrow six?" grinned Isaac.

"That still doesn't mean that the kids are safe here…" said Garet.

"Garet, I think I have an idea. Matthew will continue to lead, but we'll step in if things start to get out of hand. Deal?"

"…That's probably one of your better plans."

"Alright. Matthew?"

"ONWARDS!" shouted the young Venus Adept, to the immense surprise of everyone.

"What the…?"

"Didn't Dad yell that all the time while you two were adventuring?"

"Actually, yes."

"That's why."

"Oh."

Without further discussion (and amid his still-confused companions), Matthew plunged into the Tanglewood.

ONE MOAT-MAZE and about a million Rats and Winged Seeds LATER

"Huh?" murmured Matthew, noticing a huge flower blooming off a tree. He thought for a second, then raised his hand and shouted "**FIREBALL!**"

A ball of fire (self-explanatory, no?) shot out of his palm and impacted the vile-smelling bloom. It caught fire instantly. And then the maze of roots he had been navigating caught on fire and burned down instantly.

"What in the hell?!" yelled Garet, who was promptly slapped by Karis.

"We're still (technically) non-adults, so foul language is a no-go." she chided him.

"Still, he has a point. How was Matthew able to do so much damage with one Fireball? He is strong, but not THAT strong." pointed out Isaac.

"It's corrupt. You told us. Corrupt is dark and cold. So Psynergy fire burns it a lot." explained Matthew.

"Ah! Of course! The corruption that is ripe in the Tanglewood at this time of night draws darkness, and in turn, cold…" said Isaac.

"…Which can be burned easily with the pure fire of Psynergy!" finished Karis.

"Nice thinking, Matthew. However, you have to keep an eye on your Psynergy – if it runs out, you're up the creek without a paddle. Just keep one Mars Djinni with you at all times to utilize Fireball Psynergy." said Isaac.

Matthew nodded.

"It's kind of annoying how he barely talks." Karis whispered to Isaac as they trekked onward.

"I was the same when we were on the quest to create the Golden Sun. I'm sure he'll grow out of it sooner or later." replied Isaac as they navigated a long rock/hedge maze. Once that was finished (FIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIREFIRE ) they simply crossed a pond with the help of a little Move Psynergy and were at the cave.

Matthew looked up, then gestured for the rest to do the same.

"Oh, my…"

"The Soarwing…"

"What have you done, Tyrell…"

On a ledge out of their reach, the utterly destroyed Soarwing rested, clear proof that Tyrell had at least made it to the cave.

"*sigh* At least he's safe." murmured Isaac.

"Hey, where's Matthew?" asked Karis.

"Wait. What?"

PART 3 (BOSS BATTLE):

THORNS OF A ROSE

Matthew had run ahead, and with a quick application of **Growth Psynergy, **was already halfway there. He was running as well as trying to sense Tyrell, seeing that he was worried about his pal.

Outside, the other three had just finished freaking out and were running after Matthew.

"That blond IDIOT! Between him and Tyrell, I don't think they'd survive this stuff if I weren't here to keep them in line! Next time they do something like this, I'll snap their stupid necks!" growled Karis.

"Remind me never to get her angry." Isaac whispered to Garet.

"Remind me the same!" Garet whispered back.

Back to the one condemned to be murdered by Karis – I mean, Matthew. Yeah. He had stumbled across a Psynergy stone, but it had shattered without renewing his Psynergy abilities, which was odd. He filed that away in the back of his mind to ask his dad about later, and his shortsword flashed as he hacked a path through the Wolves in the cave.

"Whoa. Alright, so the idiot can take care of himself. Move it!"

The adults and Karis ran, following the trail of hacked-up Wolves. They caught up to Matthew in a dark cave. He had stopped. Something didn't feel right to him.

"Hi, Kari-YOWCH!" yelled Matthew, clutching his cheek. Karis slapped him pretty hard.

"THAT'S what you get for running off like that!" fumed the Jupiter Adept.

"Tyrell's here somewhere…" whimpered Matthew.

"You're sure?"

"Garet. Fireball?" asked Isaac.

"Eh? Sure, no problem."

Garet threw a few Fireballs around. The first two hit corrupted flowers like the ones in the Tanglewood. But the last one hit a large glowing purple-black orb, and was sucked into it, disappearing.

"A **Psynergy Vortex!**" exclaimed both of the older adults.

"TYRELL!"

Matthew pointed at Tyrell's collapsed form, unreachable behind some corrupt roots.

"What in the – the damned fool must've touched it!" yelled Garet, who was promptly slapped by Karis (again).

"We have to help Tyrell! Let's try burning that flower over there. Just remember – Psynergy Vortexes are pure anti-Psynergy! Get too close, and even Garet and I'd end up like Tyrell." suggested Isaac, pointing at an especially large corrupt plant.

"Consider us armed with information – MATTHEW!"

The team ran after Matthew again, as he was heading for a Growable vine. Before long, they were standing in front of the huge flower.

"Ugh! It reeks!"

"All the more reason to burn it! Garet, Matthew?"

"Alright!"

A nod.

Two Fireballs flew at the huge flower. It caught fire and began to wilt…

And then it sprouted arms and pulled itself out of the wall.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!"

"EVERYBODY! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

Matthew and Isaac jumped up, hacking away, whilst Karis and Garet Psynergy'd the giant herbal foe. Before long, it was on fire and probably dead. No seriously. That guy was a total pushover in the game. I don't even feel like I should dedicate more than a few sentences and a grossed out reaction to it. It was that pathetic.

ANYWAY!

"Whoa. That was odd."

"I can't believe that worked!

"Look! The Vortex!"

Isaac pointed towards the Vortex just moments before it gave off a second pulse and shrank.

"Huh. That's weird. Never seen a vortex do something like that." commented Isaac.

"Well, it gives us a route to Tyrell, so move it!" said Garet as the roots in their way withered and died.

Within seconds, they were standing over Tyrell.

"Hmm… He's been drained by the vortex. Adepts need help recovering from such trauma. Garet?"

"Alright."

The two older Adepts motioned for the younger ones to stand back as Psynergy flowed from them to Tyrell. A few moments later, the young Mars Adept twitched, coughed, and regained consciousness. He got up, stretched, and was slapped in the face by Karis.

Wait, what?

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAINLESS WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A MULTI-CELLED ORGANISM! WHAT THE (inappropriate language delete) WERE YOU THINKING?!" raged Karis, an unholy terror when mad. Matthew cowered away, and the adults took a step back. Then another. Tyrell, however, took it in stride.

"Hey, cool it! If you came all the way out here to save me, d'ya really wanna murder me now?" he shrugged, trying to calm her down.

"YES!"

"Karis, cool it!" commanded Matthew, trying to protect Tyrell.

"Rrrrr…"

"You can kill him once we're back at the cabin." said Matthew.

"Rrrrr… Fine." said Karis.

"Uh, anyway! We really have to secure the soarwing now… And you, Tyrell, are going to be responsible for getting the materials to fix it." said Isaac, crossing his arms.

"WHAT?!"

"You broke it, and the line too. Much as I'd like to shield you, you have to fix this one, son." said Garet.

"Soarwing!" said Matthew, trying to get them back on track.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Reif: **Well this didn't resemble the adventure they really had perfectly…

**Paladin101:** I warned you guys!

**Tyrell: **Karis, put that thing down, please.

**Karis holding chainsaw katana (waitwut):** You. Die. Now.

(Karis chases Tyrell out of room using Chainsaw Katana!)

**Paladin101:** Uh. Anyone think he'll survive?

**Everyone else:** No.

**Matthew: **Fave, Review, Subscribe. See you in maybe a week or two.

**Paladin101:** The last word is mine! Haha!

**Matthew: **Wrong.

Read Chapter Two, coming out in maybe a week or two!

Will Karis get to kill Tyrell?

Will Tyrell **beep** everyone off again?

Will Matthew lose his mind from dealing with these two?

Find out in

**The Ruins of Knowledge**

Featuring Patcher, Carter, and a bunch of worthless NPC's no one cares about, plus two that apparently know Grip Psynergy!

Bye!


End file.
